


in the clouds

by xxpaynoxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Other, Prose Poem, Sky Dragons, listen. sky dragons. please. this is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: Writing prompt: seeing dragons in the sky in the modern day





	in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> just a prose poem I wrote on my flight to Ohio :)

For the longest time, you fantasized about creatures in the sky. Whenever you flew on a plane and stared out the window, the little pockets within the clouds looked far too similar to the dragon den illustrations in your visual books you read as a child.

Now you’re twenty, flying out to a Midwest state for a family event. The plane hasn’t hit any sort of turbulence during the flight, so you were able to slide the shutter up on the window and stare at the cloud formations. They were huge, towering up further into the atmosphere than you knew was possible to reach in a commercial plane.

Suddenly, there’s movement in the cloud. Something seems to crawl out of one of the crevices and look at the plane going past, and suddenly locks eyes with you.

It’s gorgeous, whatever it is. Two bejeweled blue eyes are deeply set in its head, with an impressive set of horns sloping out of the top of its head. The face narrows into a soft point, with teeth slightly poking out between the lips. Its scales glisten along its thin body, blue and yellow in color, wiry but toned legs with long white talons sticking out and clutching onto the cloud as if it’s solid.

The gaze its giving you gives you chills. It’s old, much older than you have the human capacity to understand. This creature has lived far longer than you have, and there are countless lifetimes behind its striking blue eyes.

You blink and suddenly it’s gone, disappeared into the cloud as if it was never there to begin with. You blink again, thinking you were seeing things, before returning to the book in your lap.

Then, suddenly, something smashes into the plane and all emergency lights flash on. Everything seems to slow down in front of you. Something seems to have grabbed the plane, like a dog grabbing one of its favorite toys and shaking it around as it attempts to dislodge whatever it believes is inside.

The entire side of the plane next to you tears away, and suddenly you are face to face with one of the creatures. This one is much bigger, and much angrier than the first one you saw earlier. Its eyes are closed to slits, its lips twisted in a snarl. Time stops for a second, and your heart feels like it’s stopped in its tracks in your chest.

That’s when you feel yourself suddenly falling, your world turning upside down, watching the ground grow closer and closer with each second passes.

Your eyes begin to close from the lack of oxygen going to your brain, and you suddenly feel a set of talons close around your limp body, giving you a sudden odd sense of security before you drift off.


End file.
